


Who Would've Thought We'd End Up Like This?

by thisweeblikestowrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Communication, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is HAPPY, Lance jokes because he's nervous, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), They're both a mess, Unplanned Pregnancy, both of them are happy, i just love these two, keith is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisweeblikestowrite/pseuds/thisweeblikestowrite
Summary: Keith is scared to tell Lance his secret but he's glad he did.





	Who Would've Thought We'd End Up Like This?

“So I’ve got something to tell you,” violet eyes met with blue, “I’m... uh... pregnant?”

“Is that a question?”

“No?”

“I’m so confused," Caramel fingers carded through his hair. "You’re pregnant? Are you sure?” There was no hesitation in Keith's next response.

"Yes," Keith's face turned serious, "I’m pregnant." The sweet sound of laughter filled his ears. Oh. "You've got to be kidding me," Keith muttered under his breath. "I'm serious Lance! Stop laughing!" Keith was fuming. Lance threw his head back, almost falling over. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"That's a good one Keith," Lance sighed starting to calm down, "never thought you'd fake a pregnancy." Finally calm, Lance looked at Keith and found, Keith wasn't joking. "You're kidding, right? You're not pregnant if you are, then I'm in trouble-"

"Lance, take a deep breath." Keith placed his hand on Lance's shoulder slowly rubbing his thumb in circular motions. Placing his head in his hands, Lance breathed in slowly. "That's it, good job. Now," Keith patted Lance's back, "why don't you think I'm pregnant?" Keith's voice started to waver, tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. Lance turned to face Keith and was shocked to see such a sad smile on the boys face. The ever stoic Keith was crying. It broke Lance's heart to know that he was the cause of those tears.

"Hey now," Lance collected Keith's tears with his thumb, "shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" Keith's lips twitched. "That's it. Now come here." Lance opened his arms embracing Keith in a cocoon of warmth. Keith nuzzled Lance's chest taking pleasure in the sweet smell of cinnamon."Take all the time you need Keith," A small smile made its way onto Lance's face, "then you can explain to me how you're pregnant." Keith tightened his arms around Lance a muffled 'thank you' could be heard. After a while Keith lifted his head with a small sniffle. "Ready to talk?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded his head, "let's talk." The ruffling of sheets filled the silence. "So, I took a test." There was a little pause. "As you know, it came back positive." Lance stared intently at Keith not wanting to miss a piece of this information. Scrunching his eyebrows Lance quickly cut off Keith.

"Why'd you take the test in the first place?"

"I was getting there," Keith responded, "now please don't interrupt me until I finish. Okay?" Lance nodded. "Good. So the other day I spontaneously threw up, and my mother was a little concerned. She suggested I take a pregnancy test which I then responded with, 'but I'm a boy.' She then told me, 'yes you are but, you're also half galra.' This response surprised me because I didn't know that galra men could also get pregnant," Keith locked eyes with Lance, "I can get pregnant."

Lance's eyes widened, the information finally sinking in. "You... you're... you're pregnant. You're pregnant!"

"Yes, yes I am."

Lance stood up walking away from the bed muttering 'I'm going to be a father' over and over again. He turned to look at Keith his smile now spreading from ear to ear. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Lance exclaimed in pure joy. He was now running towards Keith. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Keith of the ground. Giggles filled the room, and they were spinning. Lance brought their spinning to a stop and whispered, "We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby. Me and you, we're going to be dads." Keith had his legs wound tight around Lance's waist as he brought his hands to Lance’s face. Lance's eyes flicked down to Keith's lips silently asking for permission before he captured them in a slow and passionate kiss. Once they pulled away from each other Keith repositioned himself so that he was standing on the floor.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. "Can I? Um..."

"Can you what Lance?" Keith questioned softly. Lance waved his hand at Keith’s stomach. "Oh? You want to feel?" Lance nodded apprehensively. "Of course you can Lance although there's not much to feel."

"Doesn't matter." Lance slowly spread his fingers along Keith's abdomen he couldn't feel anything, but the thought of Keith carrying their child made his heart swell. Lance leaned in closer his face almost touching Keith's belly. "Hey there, can you hear me? I'm your Papa, I hope you don't give your Daddy a hard time. I love both of you very much, you better behave." Lance looked up at Keith to see tears forming in his eyes again. "Oh baby please don't cry, it's alright."

"It's hard not to Lance. I'm just so happy right now." Lance embraced Keith leaving a trail of kisses along the base of his neck, he softly whispered into Keith's ear.

"Me too baby, me too."

"And who would've thought we would end up like this huh?"

"I'm not sure, but all that matters is that it did, and I am so happy it did." Lance proclaimed. "I love you, Keith."

"I love you too Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
